patrikfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennard
Ennard is the final antagonist in ''Sister Location'', and a combination of the endoskeletion of the main 5 Funtime Animatronics (Funtime Freddy, Funtime Bonnie, Ballora, Circus Baby, Circus Ennard). Story Circus Ennard was a blueprint for the first Funtime Animatronic to be exposed in Circus Baby's Pizza World. However, due to scheduling and maintenance problems, Ennard was cancelled and swapped to Parts and Service. 5 years after Circus Baby and her party were launched into scene, Ennard was accidentaly activated by Michael Afton after an error occured in his personal Hand Unit, in his 1st Night Shift. 4 Nights later, Circus Baby has gathered all of the Funtime Animatronics together to repair the defective endoskeleton. When the opportunity came, Ennard has trapped all of them inside him, combining into a massive endoskeleton that lacked skin and exposed several wiring. During Ennard's escape plan, he also menaged to recover a montable Mask, that would belong to him. Sister Location Real Ending In the 5th Shift, after Circus Baby was able to guide Michael Afton to the Scooping Room, Ennard has mounted the Scooper with a programmed command to murder Michael. After the proccess has been completed, Ennard entered inside Michael's corpse and taken it as his own disguise / skin. Alternative Ending This may only happen if the player beaten the Baby "Death" Mini-Game and goes left and then straigth in Baby's move prompt section. When Michael rejected Circus Baby's call to enter the Scooping Room, Ennard pursued him to the Private Room, resulting in the start of the 6th Shift. However, Michael was able to survive until 6 A.M., and Ennard was forced to escape through a ventilation shift. Unfortunately, though, Ennard pursued Michael to his home and eventually beaten him down to death. Then, he took Michael's corpse back to the Scooping Room to finish the proccess. Matterless the ending, Ennard gets Michael to the Scooper to be scooped and crawls inside his skin. After few days, the corpse has rottened and turned into a Purple-like color. Few time after that, Ennard has ejected himself into the sewer and Michael's corpse was somehow reanimated as Purple Guy. Behavior Artificial Intelligence The Artificial Intelligence that Ennard is based off is similar to Springtrap, from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, for they act in much of a human manner, being capable to walk anywhere in the place, and walking so fast that he is capable of intriguing and tricking the player into looking in the wrong camera, and that would cause a waste of Power - of wich Ennard can take advantage into. Defense Strategy As soon as Ennard spawns (in 1 A.M.), he will start to move towards the player in attempts to attack him in the Ventillation Shaft (from the ventillations), as well as in the Doors (from the Left and Right Hallways). Every time Ennard moves, he will make a brief noise that the player must listen of wich direction he comes into. If the sound comes from the front, the player must check the Ventillation Shaft camera if he want, and if Ennard is there, he must quickly close the upper pad. If Ennard makes any noise from any side, the player must check the Hallway cameras, and if Ennard is in one of them, the player must close the corresponding door. Every time Ennard leaves, he will make a fading-away sound. If the player does not use this sound-attention Strategy, it is likely the fact that he will waste his full Power before 6 A.M., resulting in an immediate Jumpscare from Ennard, that will give the player a "Game Over" screen. Also, the Baby "Death" Mini-Game does not work in this part of the Shift. Appearance Ennard is a very tall Animatronic, with an exposed endoskeleton that also shows exposed wiring, as well as the optic sensors (eyes) of all Funtime Animatronics fused in him. He also apparently continualy uses the Clown Hat and Humanized-face Mask he recovered from the Main Mantenance Shaft.